


A Fashionable Woman

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Lingerie, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: Anna takes full advantage of her lover's ability to tune her pretty things. Everybody wins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla/gifts).



Anna Murdoch has always looked like something from a fashion magazine, Daniel thinks as he watches John help her with their new acquisition. Sweet-faced and beautiful, her blue-green eyes bright in the afternoon sun that streams through their bedroom windows. She likes to dress up, and her clothes are always chosen with impeccable care - neat, hip hugging skirts and light ruffled blouses, flared dresses that curve over her full breasts and swirl around dimpled knees when she walks. Her pink rosebud lips always seem to be on the edge of a smile, and now is no exception. She laughs as John helps her with the buckle at her hip.

And now Anna Murdoch also looks like something from a pin-up magazine - a black lace bra pushes her breasts up high, matching the fine silk stockings that adorn her legs, held up by delicate garters.

And large, shining black rubber phallus curved from her groin, fastened in place by neat leather straps and shining buckles. She looks like something from the secret pin-up magazines, covered in brown paper and kept in the back room. She looks completely delighted in her deviance.

Daniel's mouth goes dry.

"Do you like it?" It bounces slightly as she walks over to him, and she wraps her fingers around it, giving it an experimental stroke. "It's very thick, isn't it?"

"It's lovely," Daniel manages to reply - his voice sounds strangely far away. He reaches out to run his thumb over the tip, then stroke it as she's done. It is thick, and long, and he's already thinking of what it will feel like. He's already dizzily hard.

"It suits her, doesn't it?" John's grinning as he pulls her into a kiss. His fingers dance over the curves of her body, teasing her lace-bound breasts, the curve of her waist, finally dipping between her thighs and drawing a gasping laugh from her lips. She's beautiful, and if Daniel sometimes still feels shy about touching her it is only due to his own unworthiness to place his hands on such perfection.

"Perhaps Anna should be in the middle?" He offers. He's been there often enough himself, lost between the exquisite warmth of Anna's body and the push of John's cock.

But Anna just laughs, running her thumb along the seam of his lips, then leaning down to kiss him. "No. I don't want anything to distract me from this. Kneel on the edge of the bed please, Daniel."

How can he not delight in following their every request when he adores them so? When everything they ask him for gives him pleasure undreamed of? He shudders as slick fingers stroke down the crease of his ass - John's or Anna's? It doesn't matter, just that they're pushing into him, that his lovers' voices are pleased and encouraging behind him.

"He is lovely like this," Anna sighs. "I don't know how you can possibly stand it."

"I can't," John agrees, voice low and appreciative. "And it only gets better. Go ahead, love."

The press of her cock draws an embarrassingly needy whine from Daniel's lips. It's all he can do not to push back onto it. He must let Anna explore, rocking against him, her breath a gasp of delight as she urges his body to take her, to stretch around the thick girth of her cock. She's thick enough that he's definitely going to feel it tomorrow, but still he can't help but push back against her, lost in the exquisite feeling of being filled and her gasp of pleasure.

"It's amazing," she breathes, rocking deeper. "Feels amazing. You feel amazing."

 _You do,_ he wants to agree, but this is one of the few situations where words don't come easy to him. "Anna," he manages to gasp, before another rush of sensation steals the words from his lips, transforms them into a helpless groan of pleasure.

"Has she driven you to speechlessness already? Poor darling." John sinks down onto the bed at his head, stroking his fingers through his hair, as remarkably in tune with Daniel's needs as he somehow always seems to be. It also presents Daniel with a most lovely reason to not have to worry about speech, jutting flushed and erect from between his thighs. He leans down to draw his tongue over the underside of his cockhead, moaning at the way it bounces against his tongue, at the salty-sweet taste of his skin and the sharper taste of his arousal. John's fingers curl gently in his hair - grounding, approving - and Daniel lets himself indulge, closes his lips around the head of John's cock, letting his comforting girth fill his mouth as his lips slide down his shaft.

Then Anna shifts behind him, pushing a shock of intensity through him. It's almost too much to process, but his body knows well what it wants by now, and he's pushing back against her even as he groans his pleasure around John's cock. He hears Anna give a breathless, delighted laugh, hears John's low, approving hum. "You can feel it, can't you? How good it is for him to take your cock like this? How you please him?"

"So much." Anna's breath comes harder as she sets a smooth rhythm, rolling her hips into him again and again. "Oh... yes, it feels... powerful."

He feels John's cock throb between his lips at her words and draws on it more hungrily. He's certain he won't last long like this, not with this dual onslaught of pleasure - being taken, filled, just as John's cock fills his mouth as he swallows him down. Certainly not with the way John's speaking, voice thick with pleasure, fingers tightening in his hair. "Yes... powerful... to make such a man come undone under you... groan and shudder with pleasure as you... mmm, as you fuck him with your gorgeous cock...."

The profanity is as enticing as it is lurid, and Anna clearly likes it as much as he does, hips stuttering into him with a moan. "Yes... yes, exactly... oh... should I stroke him?"

"Daniel doesn't need it... do you, sweetheart?" John's nails scratch over the back of his neck, hips arching up into his mouth. "Mm... he's going to come just like this... come on your cock, Anna, come just from you fucking him...."

Daniel whimpers helplessly around his cock - he's close, so close - every part of him flushed hot and aching with pleasure. He fights to hold off. How can he bear to let such ecstasy end? But it's too good, and soon orgasm is washing over him in waves, bright and intense, the less-forgiving girth of Anna's cock too much but somehow still perfect, driving his pleasure as he spends himself between them.

"Oh god, yes," he hears John gasp, hips stuttering, and the feel of his release, the taste of him filling Daniel's mouth while he still shudders around Anna's cock is vivid, undeniably hedonistic. Completely perfect.

Afterwards Anna is more than content to let them stoke her pleasure with languid sensuality, removing the toy and the remains of her clothing, bracketing her between their bodies so they can both have their fill of the soft curves of her body, her luscious mouth. Anna's tongue probes his mouth deeply when he kisses her, chasing the taste of John's release with a moan that sounds distinctly triumphant, and when Daniel's fingers press between the folds of her sex she's wonderfully wet, skin like satin as he rubs the length of his fingers against her, teasing against her clit.

Anna presses into the stimulation unrestrainedly, thighs parting more. "Oh yes... you feel how wet I am from fucking you?"

John groans around her nipple, and Daniel shifts his fingers so that John can press his own up into her. They've had plenty of practice at this, learning how to work together, so that Daniel can continue to tease her clit, so they can drive her to the heights of passion together. "You felt amazing," he breathes, words coming much more easily in the languid well-being of his own orgasm. "So good to me, my sweet, beautiful love...."

"Good," she gasps, and her fingers tighten in Daniel's hair, holding him to her breathless kisses just as she holds John to her breast. "Because - oh - I want... oh yes, I want...."

"You can fuck me anytime you want," Daniel breathes, languishing in the tension of her body, the way she arches and trembles as they stroke and please her. Anna moans into his mouth, breathless and wanton, and Daniel revels in the way he can feel her come, feel the tension in her body crest and break, and he and John coax every bit of pleasure from her until she's boneless and sated between them.

"I do very much want to fuck you again," she says after, as they cuddle together, picking back up the conversation as if they hadn't just spent the past ten minutes trying drive it from her mind. There's a glint in her eyes as she runs her fingers through Daniel's chest hair, tugging lightly. "Since you seem to like it so much."

Even after how long they've been together, the attention still makes him feel strangely shy. "I'd like that."

"What about me?" John pouts playfully as he kisses her. "Don't I get to try? After all, I made it."

Anna laughs against her mouth, stroking her fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair. "Maybe," she replies, teasingly. "Maybe if you make me a blue one."


End file.
